This invention relates to a computer and, more specifically, to a computer having a novel PCMCIA housing and other novel features.
Most, if not all, of the computers used today have means to use PCMCIA cards and thereby also have PCMCIA card connection means. The PCMCIA card (PC card) is generally connected to the computer housing at one terminal end portion of the housing whereby a portion of the PC card structure or attachment extends beyond said terminal end portion.
PCMCIA or PC cards are traditionally made up of two parts. The first part is the PC card itself. It usually contains all the electronics necessary for performing a given function, e.g. modem communications. The second part (sometimes called a dongle or cable), is the connector and sometimes wire that attaches to the PC card on one end hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9csecond partxe2x80x9d and on the other end of the wire is a second connector that attaches to a device such as standard telephone wiring. The combination structure of both this first part and second part will hereinafter be referred to as the xe2x80x9ccompletexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9centirexe2x80x9d PC card. xe2x80x9cEntirexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccompletexe2x80x9d include the cable or wire attached to the PCMCIA card (as shown in FIG. 4, element 31).
One of the many problems that PCMCIA users encounter is the susceptibility of the dongle/cable (that is, the point where the dongle/cable is physically connected to the PC card) breaking during normal use. Most computer manufacturers build the PC card housing such that the PC card itself, when inserted into the computer, is embedded within the structure of the computer and is therefore protected. However, the most susceptible part for breaking is where the connector and cable attaches to the PC card. This connector and cable is not protected at all but extends out beyond the computer housing.
Another problem that is inherent with PCMCIA is that it is difficult to protect PC card slots from environmental factors (such as rain and dust) while a PC card is inserted into the computer housing.
The present invention eliminates the problems above by providing the PC card housing with the ability to not only seal off the connector but also allows the connector and portion of the cable connected to the PC card to also be contained within the housing.
There are known computers that have been used and disclosed involving wearable computers and computer components. The feature of these prior art computers is that they permit the user to have freedom to use his or her hands for repairing or other functions while using a fully functional computer. One of the most commercially successful and well known of these computers is the Mobile Assistant(copyright) available from Xybernaut Corporation of Fairfax, Va. Mobile Assistant(copyright) is a registered trademark of Xybernaut Corporation (formerly Computer Products and Services, Inc.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman, et al.) describes the details of the Mobile Assistant(copyright) and fully discloses the components and function of such user-supported computers. Also, co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/538,194 describes and claims further improvements and modifications to the Mobile Assistant(copyright). Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 and Ser. No. 08/538,194 are owned by the assignee of the present application.
Also disclosing wearable computers are U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,398 (Janik I) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,651 (Janik II). Both of these patents disclose a belt computer containing the elements or components of a computer. In Janik I, the plurality of computing elements are located on the belt and a flexible signal relaying means connects all of the elements for computing. A protective covering is used for enclosing said computer elements. In Janik II, a similar belt computer is described and claimed in which the signal relaying means, the length of which between any two computing elements, is greater than the length of the wearable member between any two computing elements. In both Janik I and Janik II, the flexible wearable computer is in the form of a belt comprising around its periphery sequentially positioned computer elements.
In both Newman, et al. and Janik I and II, a body-worn computer is disclosed that has utility only as a body-worn mobile computer.
Also in the prior art, PC cards extend out from the main frame of the computer housing and are often damaged. This is quite frequently the case in mobile, body-worn or body-supported computers where movement of the user is frequent and sometimes extreme.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a computer structure devoid of the above-noted disadvantages.
Another object of this invention is to provide a computer structure having a housing containing a PC card weather proof compartment that houses substantially the entire PCMCIA (PC card) when in use.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a compartment for a removable hard drive in a reversible mobile computer.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a mobile computer that has means for communicating with other means using infrared technology.
Another object of this invention is to provide a computer structure that can be used as both a mobile computer and a stand alone or desktop computer.
Another still further object of this invention is to provide a mobile computer having outlets or other means to connect onto or be compatible with components of a stand alone, laptop or desktop computer.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a computer structure that contains substantially all of the components needed in a general purpose or conventional computer including but not limited to input/output means, processor means and storage means.
Other objects will become apparent upon a further reading of this disclosure.
The above objects and others are accomplished, generally speaking, by providing a mobile, body-worn or body-supported computer comprising a computer housing, activating means, means for attaching said computer housing to a user, said computer housing comprising substantially all of the components of a conventional computer with optionally a monitor, said housing comprising a PC card housing having means to contain substantially an entire PC card when contained therein. Optionally the computer of this invention also could comprise:
A. a compartment for housing a removable hard drive; and
B. an opening for internal connection to an IrDA transceiver.
This computer structure is usable as both a mobile body-worn or body-supported computer and as a component for a stand alone, laptop or desktop computer or any other conventional computer. By xe2x80x9cconventional computerxe2x80x9d is meant any computer known and used today such as those available from IBM, Dell, Apple, Compaq, Toshiba, Micron, Hewlett-Packard, etc. The computer structure of this invention in one body-worn or body-supported embodiment has a computer housing that can be worn around the torso or waist of a user and is curved on its inner side (the side that contacts the user""s waist) to be contoured in accordance with the curvature of the user""s waist. It has structural dimensions or area that occupies only a portion of said user""s waistline. Thus, unlike Janik I and II above discussed, does not encircle the entire waist of the user. When used as a waist-worn computer, it is important that cables and other electrical connections extend from the back portion of the computer so as to be out of the way and not interfere with the user""s hands when he or she is attempting to repair an object or machine or otherwise use their hands. The computer structure is symmetrical; therefore, the computer can be turned upside down as a unit for left-hand operation. The cable outlets in this manner always will face the back of the user. Conversely, the mouse controls (when converted to a conventional desktop or stand alone computer) will always be positioned in the front of the computer housing convenient for the right or left-hand user. The computer of this invention as earlier noted can be a body-supported computer, can be a laptop computer, can be a stand alone or desktop or any other type computer. It can optionally contain a monitor in the same or different structure than the main computer housing. The housing of the computer of this invention has outlets for connection to other components such as power supplies, monitors, keyboards or any other required component. All embodiments of a mobile computer described in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/538,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 are included in those structures usable in the present invention with the modification described and claimed herein. The disclosure of Ser. No. 08/538,194 is incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
The embodiment of this invention that includes voice or audio activation when the computer is body-worn or body-supported also includes a body-worn or body-supported display screen such as a head-worn or arm-worn display. Other activation means than audio may be used in the computer of this invention such as eye-tracking activation means, electroencephalography, head or arm tracking means, or keyboard, pen, mouse, touch activation means and mixtures thereof. Some activation means and other peripherals are noted in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/861,598; these are all incorporated by reference in the present disclosure. The computer housing in the present invention includes all of the components found in a conventional computer such as a storage means, processor means, audio transducer and converter means and recognizing means, all of which are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244. Also included in this embodiment are means for mounting the computer housing onto a user. Generally, attachment is made on a belt worn by a user such as around the waist, over the shoulder or onto a vest or other wearable means. The sides of the computer housing are ribbed or louvered to permit heat to be dissipated from the interior of the housing and to allow proper internal temperature best suited for computer operation. The computer housing generally is made of a lightweight yet rigid plastic or other suitable material. It is contoured or curved to follow the curvature of the human body such as the waistline. The portion of the computer housing that contacts the user""s body has a movable stand that doubles as a belt loop (when used as a body-worn or body-supported computer) and a lift stand when used as a conventional computer. The electrical cord conduit connections found in the back portion of the housing are also contoured to parallel the curvature of the waist. Once placed on a flat supporting surface for use as a conventional computer, the conduits would point downwardly at an angle which would make it difficult to connect cables for monitor, power or keyboard connection. To correct for this, a movable lift stand is located on the rear underside of the computer housing. When this lift stand is moved down, it lifts the rear or back portion of the computer housing so that the conduits are on a plane substantially parallel with the supporting surface and are pointed straight out. This allows easy insertion of cables and electrical connectors into the conduits. The front underside of the housing will, in the preferred embodiment, also have a loop through which a belt will fit when attaching to a user. The conduits which are preferably located in the rear side of the housing are used for cable connection to the body or head-mounted display or conventional monitor. Another aperture is used for connection to a power supply and a third aperture may be used for connection to a keyboard when used as a stand alone, laptop or desktop computer.
When the structure of this invention is used as a conventional computer, there are located on the top section of the housing three movable levers, joy sticks or buttons or other means, one to operate a mouse and the other two for program execution or cursor manipulation. When the mobile function is desired, the top, movable button or lever will always be used in the same manner whether worn on the right or left-hand side of the user.